Kitsune's  Accomplice
by speedyth
Summary: No good at summaries. Rated M for future Gore, and possible lemons  Naru/hina,Ino/OC
1. Consequences of a Mission

Chapter 1: Consequences of a mission

Forest outside Kanohagakure:

ANBU Black Op's member Inu (AKA Kakashi) was on his way back from a routine assassination mission on the border of Hi no Kuni. His current destination was the Hokage's office for debriefing and was ready to go home and read his porn. All the sudden he smelled blood in the air. He at first dismissed the smell, thinking it was his bloodstained cloak; but then he spotted the bloody footprints on the ground below and he went to investigate.

Inu eventually tracked the footprints to a small clearing in the woods where he discovered a boy no older than the age of five or six passed out on the grass. His first reaction to the sight of the boy was to make sure he wasn't in a genjutsu by purging his chakra coils. When the boy didn't disappear from his vision, he immediately concluded that the sight he was seeing was indeed not an illusion and he rushed to the unconscious boy's side. A quick glance at the boy from close range revealed numerous gashes, bruises, and even a couple minor burns marring the visage of the child's face. Considering all of those injuries, it was easy for Inu to decide to take the child back with him to Konohagakure. After he picked up the boy, Inu set out for the village gates with renewed vigor.

-Konohagakure

~Weeks Later~

Naruto awoke to the smell of industrial disinfectant, feeling like a truck had driven over him. Upon giving the hospital room a preliminary scan for anyone that may cause him harm, he noticed a sleeping boy his own age wearing a pale blue hospital gown in the bed next to him. Usually, Naruto was placed in a segregated room far away from the other patients. To be next to another person, much less a child his own age, was very pleasant surprise.

As if on cue, a nurse entered to check on her two wards and the boy who seemed to be asleep opened his eyes and said in a frightened voice "Where am I! Why am I here?" The young child then noticed the two other occupants in the room and quickly covered himself on instinct, thinking the Nurse would do him harm.

The nurse then calmed the frantic boy with expertise only gained after years of training and then quickly left the room to inform the Hokage and Kakashi that both boys were awake and they were allowed visitors.

When the Hokage heard that Naruto had been beaten the previous night, he quickly made haste to Konoha's hospital to check on him. Now that visitors were allowed into the Infirmary, he could check on Naruto and the boy Kakashi found on his recent mission.

Upon entering the room, Naruto quickly went to hug his grandfather-figure. After the much-needed hug, the old man turned to Naruto, gave him money, and said, "Go get you a bowl of ramen. I have to speak to the other child for a moment."

Naruto, never passing up free ramen, bolted out the door heading for Ichiraku's stand.

After Naruto left the room, the Hokage took a moment to study the boy.

Fear lit up in the young child's eyes. As he spoke his voice shook. "Wh... who are you...?" The words came out in a whisper, barely audible.

The old man sighed, "I'm sorry didn't mean to startle you. My name is Hiruzen Sarutobi, I am the leader of the village and need to ask you some questions. First off what is your name young man?"

The young boy hesitated and then slowly said. "I...I don't remember... The last thing I do remember is seeing a man in a cloak attacking some other people that I don't know. He then attacked me. Then I remember people screaming... I saw lots of blood then I ran. That is all I remember... Where am I and how did I get here, sir?"

The Hokage said, "You are in the hospital here in Konoha."

Right at that moment Kakashi walked into the room. He spoke to the boy softly, "I found you in the woods badly hurt and brought you here for treatment. If I hadn't found you, you could've died for starvation or worse."

The young boy then asked Kakashi and The Hokage "What do I do now? I have no memories aside from what I said earlier." He then looked at Kakashi and said "Thank you for saving me."

The two adults debated the fate of the child for a moment. On one hand he was only a child who was quite frightened and confused. On the other hand the boy he could be a threat if his memory was to return. However, the chances of the boy becoming a threat to the city was almost nonexistent so they turned to the young lad and said, "You have gone through an ordeal that no child should ever go through. Since you have no known relatives, you will be put up for adoption at an orphanage..."

Just then Naruto burst through the door. The Hokage then got an idea. He turned to the young child, "Naruto, this is um..." He thought for a moment. The boy needed a name. "...Akito. He is new here show him around once he is better."

Naruto started to bounce up and down, shouting "I'D LOVE TO."

The hokage sighed and shook his head. "Naruto settle down. Why not introduce yourself."

Naruto then said enthusiastically, "My Name is Naruto Uzumaki, the future Hokage of this village! Believe It!"

Akito looked at Naruto and wondered how someone so small could be so loud and hyper. He hoped Naruto wasn't this loud all the time. Akito smiled weakly, "It is nice to meet you too, Naruto."

Naruto smiled back and asked, "Would you like to be my friend?"

Akito pondered the question for a few moments before replying, "Yes, Naruto, I would be glad to be considered a friend of yours."

Naruto then exclaimed, "Yay! I have a friend!" over and over again.

Akito then put his hand on Naruto's mouth. "Stop! No need to yell. Please use your inside voice."

It was then the Hokage interrupted the duo's conversation, saying, "Naruto, let Akito rest he is probably tired and he needs to rest. When he gets better, you two can play and get to know each other better. Actually Naruto I need to talk to you as well. Let's step outside and talk about what happened last night. "

Naruto says, "Alright, Old-man. We'll talk over a bowl of ramen."

The Hokage sighs again, thinking that Naruto was just like his father.

Author's Note: Please review and tell me what there needs to be improvements on.

-Speedyth and Celebi


	2. Welcome to Kanoha

Chapter 2

Welcome to Kanoha… sort-of

Naruto decided to show Akito his favorite places. Like his favorite ramen stand and the Hokage Monument. Naruto then showed his new friend to a clothing store to find new clothes. The young boy thought Naruto's orange jumpsuit didn't suit him and was to dang small.

The first clothing store flat out refused service because of Naruto. Many stores they went to refused service till they came across a new shop owner. The owner, Kai, was happy to see her first customers. She exclaimed, "Welcome to Kai Discount Wears! How may I help you?"

Akito smiled "I am in need of new clothes for I am borrowing these. Could you please help me?"

Kai smiled and beckoned them in. "Yes I can dear, come right on in!" She said in a cheery voice.

Naruto was pouting because Akito didn't like his clothes.

Akito quickly reassured Naruto "They are just not my style. They look great on you"

Naruto smiled and quit pouting "I understand. They fall off me."

After entering the shop he scanned the clothes over; what he saw was a mix of flashy and bland. He found some plain black pants and a faded blue jacket with a bluish black tee shirt.

"Try them on." Naruto suggested.

Akito then went to the back room and quickly disposed of the orange monster that was the jumpsuit. He found he liked the new attire much better, but stepped out to show Naruto and Kai the outfit. They liked it. He then gave the clothes he borrowed back, stashed three sets of the outfit, and paid for them with money the Hokage gave him. With new clothes in hand they headed to the orphanage, as it would almost be dinnertime when they arrived.

The Orphanage turned out to be a huge building just two blocks away from the Hokage Monument. It was built after the Third Great Shinobi War during the rather short reign of the Fourth Hokage. When the duo arrived at the orphanage, they were barred entry by two older boys.

The larger of the two wore a shirt with a red skull emblazoned on it. He had the face of a troll, and an odor just as rank.

The smaller of the bullies wore a white tee that had seen better days and some kakis that were ripped up to the knees.

Troll-face then stated, in a growl to Akito, "What are you doing with that loser, kid? Don't you know that he threw stink bombs at the caretaker? We had to clean up the mess all day without help. So we are in a bad mood so get out before we beat the crap outta YA!"

Naruto, seeing the two bullies, and knowing that THEY were the ones who threw the stink bomb, said proudly, "You deserve what you got, and you know it!"

Anger lit up in Troll-face's eyes. He sent a punch flying directly for Naruto's face and the hit missed.

Naruto was smiling the entire time and then taunted, "I seen old ladies hit better than that!"

Troll-face was fuming at the disrespect of the blond. He sent a punch flying directly for Naruto's face and the hit missed. Naruto was smiling the entire time and then taunted, "is that the best you can do? Now try THIS on for size!" Naruto then sent a kick directly at Troll-face's groin, causing the thuggish brute to scream "HELP ME! MY Groin hurts SOO BAD!" while cradling his package in fetal position.

Akito watched the exchange of blows with amusement. To him, Naruto was very brave to take on anyone as strong as Troll-face. When he saw the kaki wearing thug flee into the orphanage he realized Naruto might get into trouble. He quickly tailed the bully hoping to stop his friend from getting in trouble. This was not to be, however, because when he arrived at the Caretaker's office, she was intently listening to the bully's recounting of the tale. Akito saw the Caretaker's face turn into an evil grin when she heard that Naruto hurt Troll-face. She quickly got up; ready to _severely_ punish Naruto for his actions. Akito then spoke, "Ms. Caretaker?" the Caretaker turned to face Akito, quickly covering her grin and asking, "Yes?"

Akito began by stating "My name is Akito and I was recently put here and the Hokage gave me permission to stay here. When I arrived, these two wanted to hurt me. Naruto protected me and everything that boy says is a lie because I saw the whole thing."

The kaki-wearing thug then yelled in mock fear, "There he is! That boy is one of the boys who beat up my friend! HELP ME!"

The caretaker, oblivious to kaki-man's ruse and eager to punish _anyone_ affliated with the "demon brat" forcefully grabbed Akito and drug him to where Naruto was in order to punish them both; all the while, mumbling under her breath about "killing two demons with one stone" or other such nonsense.

When Naruto saw Akito being dragged by the arm by the Caretaker, he instinctively knew that his friend's efforts to prevent kaki-man from tattling were in vain. Even more telling was the smug look on kaki-man's face when the caretaker smacked Naruto upside the head for harming Trollface. She then went on to yell to both children, "How DARE you hurt another child! That is the last straw! Hokage be damned, if I EVER see either of you two at this orphanage again, you will never see the light of day again! GET OUT!" She then proceeded to chase the duo off the Orphanage grounds and into the streets.

Author's Note: Next chapter will skip directly to Akito and Naruto's first Day at the Academy.


	3. First Day of the Academy

Kitsune's Accomplice Chapter 3: The Academy

In Konoha, one of the most celebrated milestones in a shinobi's life is when they are enrolled in the Ninja Academy. On the first Monday of August and January, children who will turn the age of nine before the next semester take their first steps to become ninjas by enrolling in the Ninja Academy. However, if a child is sponsored by someone in a prestigious clan or shows extreme talent, they may be enrolled two years early. For a certain Jinchuuriki and his lifelong friend, today just so happens to be that special day.

~At Naruto and Akito's Apartment~

Akito woke up to the sound of his alarm clock going off. At first, he couldn't remember why he had set the blasted thing to wake him up at dawn. After pressing the 'snooze' button, he laid back down to sleep when realization hit him like a slap to the face. After putting his wire-rimmed glasses on and outfitting himself in his favorite blue jacket, he sped to Naruto's room to wake his still sleeping friend. When he arrived in Naruto's bedroom next-door, he shook the young Jinchuuriki's prone form, desperately trying to wake his friend up so they wouldn't be late for their first day of classes. It took the sound of Akito yelling "Get Up Naruto! We're gonna be late!" to get the sleeping boy to become conscious.

"Late for what?" replied the groggy Jinchuuriki.

Akito then quickly responded, "Today is the first day of the Academy! If you don't hurry up and get ready soon, we will both be late for our classes. Besides, do you REALLY want to be scolded on your first day of classes?" Naruto, who was now completely awake from his friend's statement enthusiastically got dressed in his neon-orange jumpsuit and thanked Akito for waking him up. After the two boys ate breakfast, they both set out for the academy; eager to face anything that life would throw at them.'

The duo's trek to the academy was relatively uneventful aside from the occasional glares and hateful comments from the general populace. In fact, most of the villagers were too busy focusing on getting to work on time to so much as give the pair a cursory glance. None of these things were noticed by the two boys because they were too busy talking amongst themselves to notice. After spending fifteen minutes walking and conversing about who they would be enrolled with, Naruto and Akito arrived at the open doors to the Kanohagakure Ninja Academy. On one side of the door stood a man who appeared to be in his early twenties who greeted all of the students who entered the building. The greeter's true job was revealed when the two eight-year olds tried to enter like any of the older students after he grabbed them both by the arms and said to both of them, "What are you doing here, little boys? This place is for Academy Students only. You cannot possibly be nine years old, so go home."

Naruto, who was now annoyed, replied "Akito and I were given the permission of the Hokage to enroll in this academy early!"

The guard then stated in a more serious tone, "Really now? Why should I believe that the Hokage would give you two runts permission to enroll? Unless you give me some proof in the next five minutes I'm gonna have to escort you out of here."

Naruto visibly paled for a second at that statement, then asked Akito sheepishly, "Hey buddy, do you still have those papers he gave us?"

Akito nodded yes to his friend, took a single scroll adorned with the Hokage seal out of his jacket pocket, and gave it to the Guard saying, "Would this be proof enough? We don't want to be late."

The guard carefully opened the scroll and read it slowly, "By order of Hiruzen Sarutobi, Naruto and Akito Uzumaki(1) are hereby enrolled in the Kanohagakure Ninja Academy for showing the ability to outrun ANBU forces for a total of one hour after painting the changing rooms neon orange." The Guard, upon reading the scroll, looked at the two boys with what appeared to be shock before laughing "I heard that two people pranked the ANBU HQ a while back but to think that someone your age was able to do that is downright funny! Now go on before you are late." He then gave the two boys their schedules and sent them on their way to class.

Classroom 102, upon first glance, looked like a lecture hall one might find in a college. There were a grand total of fifteen benches that were made to seat three students each. Those benches were situated in a semi-circular fashion around the podium in the center of the room. When Akito and Naruto entered the room, they noticed that every bench except the one directly in front of the podium was occupied. Since neither of the two boys wanted to switch seats with one of their peers, they elected to sit in the front instead.

The moment the two boys sat down, the teacher appeared from one of the doors to the side of the podium. The teacher had grey-brown hair and a face that spoke of many battles. When he started speaking, it became apparent that many of the students were oblivious to his presence, so he decided to get their attention by channeling chakra into his lungs and whispering "hanabi no justu"(2). The resulting loud bang shocked the students into silence and finally allowed the teacher to speak in a sarcastic tone, "Thank you for giving me your undivided attention. Welcome to the Kanohagakure Ninja Academy, my name is Shun Yamamoto and I will be your teacher for the next six months. Most of that time will be focused primarily on developing the physique and discipline necessary of a ninja. The rest of that time will be devoted to learning basic survival skills and the history of our proud village."

During Shun's little speech, Naruto had started to daydream due to extreme boredom. He was in the middle of a dream of eating the world's largest bowl of ramen while wearing the Hokage hat. His good dreams, however, ended when the teacher walked over to his desk and knocked him upside the head screaming, "Wake up and pay attention! I will not tolerate laziness in this classroom. Meet me after class for detention." Shun then returned to the front of the class and began the daily lesson.

To be continued In chapter 4: "Operation Finish Fox"

Author's Notes and Jutsu catalog

(1) Akito took Naruto's last name for ease of remembering

(2)-Hanabi no jutsu : D-Rank, User creates loud bang, reminiscent of a firecracker


	4. Operation Finish fox

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I do own my OC's and this plot.

Thanks to Storm-Mist for beta-reading this story

* * *

><p>Kitsune's Accomplice Chapter 4 "Operation 'Finish Fox'"<p>

The end of the first day of school was only moments away for the students in classroom 102. Shun Yamamoto, the teacher in charge of the class was wrapping up his lecture outlining what the students were expected to learn, completely ignoring the looks of obvious boredom from the majority of the class. When the bell rang, Shun stated in his dull tenor, "Class dismissed. See you all tomorrow". Everyone in the classroom immediately stood up and headed for the exits, glad that the day was finally over. However, when Naruto tried to leave the room, Shun grabbed him by the collar of his jacket and stated to him, "Naruto, you are not dismissed quite yet."

Naruto, who was startled by Shun's sudden attempt to grab him, thrashed about and yelled, "Let go of me, let go of me, let go of me!"

Naruto's thrashing, however, only served to make Shun hold on ever tighter to the boy's jacket. Shun then boomed angrily, "I will not let go of you boy, you are going to detention for your actions earlier today. Or did you forget that?"

Akito, who saw the confrontation in its entirety, tried to defuse the situation at hand with a diplomatic approach. "Yamamoto-sensei," he asked, gently pulling on the angry teacher's vest, "Why are you being so mean to Naruto? Surely he doesn't deserve such a harsh punishment for something as trivial as falling asleep on the first day. Even I dozed off a couple times."

Akito's efforts to prevent conflict only served to direct Shun's frustration at Naruto towards himself. Shun's face was contorted into a look of pure fury aimed at the olive-eyed boy. Shun then threatened, "Akito, get out of my sight unless you want to be put in detention as well."

Akito, who just wanted to help Naruto out, was wise enough to know when he was beaten. He turned to Naruto, who had stopped struggling when Akito tried to intervene, and said, "I'm sorry Naruto, but you're on your own on this one. I don't want to go to detention and somebody has to get the books for tomorrow. So I will see you when you get home." Akito then bolted for the exit before Shun could punish him for not obeying orders.

Shun waited until Akito had left the area before he turned to his captive student and stated, "I see that you have resigned yourself to your fate, Naruto. Go back to your desk and sit down so we may begin." Naruto nodded glumly to Shun and sat back down in his assigned seat in the front of the classroom. Upon sitting down, Shun produced a a five-page stack of blank notebook paper and instructed Naruto to write 'I will not fall asleep in class' until all five pages were full. With pencil in hand, Naruto reluctantly began writing lines.

Three hours later

Naruto laid down his pencil and looked at his work. He had finally managed to finish writing the five pages of lines Shun had tasked him to do. After he straightened the papers into a neat stack, he picked them up and gave them to Shun, asking, "Shun-sensei, I am finished writing lines. can I please leave now?"

Shun scanned the papers briefly before answering back, "your penmanship is terrible." He paused, noticing his student's expression dampen before continuing, "however, since you at least tried to make it legible I am going to let that slide. I hope you have learned your lesson and I expect you to be on your best behavior tomorrow." Shun then dismissed Naruto with a wave of the hand. Shun then watched as Naruto left the classroom. Once he was sure the boy was far enough away, he took out his shinobi-grade walkie-talkie from his vest and spoke, "this is Leaf-sensei, over."

After a few seconds the earpiece crackled, "this is Alpha-One. Is the target en-route? over."

Shun replied, "Affirmative. Little Fox is on the move. over. Operation 'Finish Fox' is a-go.

The radio crackled again, "This is Bag-Man, over. Are we sure this won't come back to kill us later, over.

Shun furrowed his brows in disgust before replying, "This is Leaf-sensei, over. The target is alone. When the public finds out that 'Little Fox' is dead, we will be regarded as heroes. Leaf-Sensei out." After he closed the connection to his accomplices he smiled, thinking about the man ways in which he could make the "demon brat" suffer as he left to prepare for the coming night.

Outside Ninja Academy

Naruto exited the academy into the streets of Konohagakure, glad that he could finally return to the apartment after such a long day. Even though he had been up since dawn, he was full of energy due to being cooped up inside a classroom for the majority of the day. He was so full of energy, in fact, that he decided to take the slightly longer route home through the park instead of going directly home to meet Akito and prepare for tomorrow's day at the Academy. With his mind now made up, he turned south toward the park and began walking, completely oblivious to Shun's dastardly plot.

As Naruto neared the park, the sounds of the village were slowly drowned out by the sound of wildlife. Buildings were replaced by trees and the pavement was replaced by gravel and dirt. He stopped for but a moment to take in the beauty of the wild. All of a sudden, the park became eerily quiet; as if the wildlife waiting for something to happen. For but a moment he saw something from the corner of his eye. When he turned around to locate the source of the moving object, he was knocked upside the head with a heavy object, dazing him momentarily. Before he could recover enough to defend himself, however, he was injected with an industrial-grade sedative powerful enough to knock out a bear. Within moments, the powerful ingredients took hold of the boy, sapping him of energy and countering the adrenalin coursing through his veins. As he struggled to fight against the encroaching darkness of unconsciousness, he groaned aloud and asked, "why are you doing this to me? What could I have possibly done to deserve this? please tell me!"

The reply came in the half-tenor characteristic of a teenage boy, "I do not know. But I assure you that you will learn soon enough of what you have done." With that, Naruto collapsed to the ground and fell into a drug induced sleep- his question left unanswered by his attackers. After the teen checked the pulse of the boy to make sure he was asleep, he took out his shinobi communicator and relayed, "This is Alpha-One, The target has been neutralized, over."

After a moment of silence, the communicator came to life with a crackle and responded, "Good job Alpha-one. Return to the base with the target and make sure you are not seen by any patrols that may have returned early. I can not afford any unwanted suspicion directed at me. "

To be continued in KA5


End file.
